zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest Temple Speed Tricks
Block Room Speed Trick Discovered by GuanoBowl Head over to the first big block (brown) and store a ground jump. Jump near the side of the block to grab the top of it. Jump up to the platform above and head to the blue block. Execute another ground jump as before but now hover boost over torwards the highest ledge to your west. Twisted Corridor Text skip In the twisted corridor sidehop to your right or left then backwalk to the other end. Song of Time Block Skip (Low%) Discovered by MrGrunz In the block room climb the first two ladders and face torward the far platform torward the door you entered. Megaflip over to it then face east. Megaflip over to the low platform that leads to the courtyard West Courtyard Hover Boost to Upper Ledge (100%) Climb up the platform above the well and align yourself torward the far high platform. Hover boost over to it grabbing the ledge. Failed Superslide Hover Boost Block Room Speed Trick (100%) Discovered by ZFG Upon exiting the second highest door in the block room attempt a superslide torward the platform north of you, but execute the slide a bit earlier than normal. This will trigger a normal ground jump. Now quickly put on your hover boots,and roll torward the bomb to get your boost, turn around and ground jump onto the ledge. Adult Boss Key Skip Discovered by Unreal It is possible to skip killing the four poes and go directly to Phantom Ganon with no items what so ever. Head over to the far north door and stand agaisnt the wall on either of the sides of the door. Now align yourself so you backflip over the small banister and grab the small ledge Now make your way to front of the platform and you should then glitch through the platform. Let go of the ledge then jump into the abyss into the boss doors loading zone. Child Boss Key Skip Discovered by Kazooie Head over to the west courtyard and climb to the top of the the big vine wall to your right. Vine clip with a chu or skullata and you will fall into the boss rooms loading zone. Four Poe Skip - Hover Method Discovered by MrGrunz Get oob under the north doors platform (see adult boss key skip for details) and activate isg. Equip your hover boots and sidehop chu hover into the void. Sidehop chu hover back torward the north doors platform so you are far underneath it. Make sure you targeted the chu so you can re align yourself. Un-equip your hover boots and align your back to face the brown elevator. Now chu hover over to the elevator to load the basement. Make sure you hover into the elevator or just underneath it so you load the basement. Four Poe Skip - Superslide Method (TAS Only) Discovered by Acryte Quote from Acryte, "In the room before the main, use NL and then release a bombchu and have it go length-wise across the room. Have it timed so that it blows up on the door. Now, you want to drop it, run to the door; go through it; quicky pull back slightly towards the door and drop a bomb (the bomb should be outside the bombchu's blast radius), then run forward a tiny bit and then store the groundjump. The bombchu explosion won't blow up that bomb, but it will hit NL and make you slide (so being too close to your bomb doesn't matter since it doesn't blow up and won't cancel your superslide... this makes it alot easier). Now, make sure your angle is perfect and you should stick. Once you hear the platform start to lower, let go of R and then you'll get inside. do something that lifts you off the ground, aka a jumpslash or a sidehop etc. Then you are good to go!"